


Normal Kids

by rosequartzstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Intense Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, New Relationship, Oneshot, Picnics, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, and loving it, picnic date, rated t for intense kissing, rff 2020, romione, romione fic fest 2020, romione oneshot, ron and hermione just allowed to be normal teens in love, ron is terrible at muggle board games, they're both new to being together and are getting used to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosequartzstars/pseuds/rosequartzstars
Summary: It’s the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Ron and Hermione have spent all of it sneaking off somewhere to be alone together. Today, after Hermione beats him at a board game yet again, they realize in between kisses how nice it is to finally be allowed to be just a pair of normal kids in love.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Normal Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Romione Ficlet Fest 2020 on Tumblr, for the prompt "blanket". 
> 
> You can find the original here: https://romioneficfest.tumblr.com/post/621020508156297217/normal-kids

"I win," Hermione said, taking her final marble across the Chinese checkers board and completing the triangle at the other end. "Again."

Ron groaned in defeat, but Hermione bore an expression of smugness only someone used to winning can wear so effortlessly. "When," he asked, when he'd finally brought his face out from behind his hands, "are we gonna stop playing Muggle games?"

"When you stop losing every time," Hermione decreed, putting the game back into its box.

Hermione had brought a few of her childhood board games back from her parents' house for the Burrow in summer, and she, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna (when she dropped in) had spent hours poring over the boards, with Mr. Weasley as an eager spectator. The last straw had come a few days ago when Ginny, in a surprise upset, had beat them all at Clue _just_ when Ron thought he had the solutions to the whodunnit: he'd flipped the board over and stormed out, vowing to never play a Muggle game again.

And yet, every day since, he and Hermione had taken a board game out to the little grassy hill by the Burrow and laid out a picnic blanket there, just because Hermione had asked. But then again, Ron would do anything Hermione asked.

"So, what do you want to play now?" asked Hermione, placing the checkers back into the picnic basket and rustling through it. "I've brought dominoes, a pack of cards, Scrabble..."

She cut out in a surprised little squeak when Ron snuck up from behind and held her by the waist, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the picnic basket and back toward the blanket. "I'm tired, Hermione, I don't wanna play anymore" he said quietly, flipping Hermione over on her back so she was looking up at him, on all fours above her, her wrists pinned down to the blanket by his hands. "Why don't we leave the games aside for a little while?"

"You just don't want me to beat you again—"

Ron cut her off again, this time with a soft kiss to her lips, bending over to reach her face with his. He felt Hermione's faux resistance, a leftover from her characteristic competitiveness, evaporate below him as she melted and kissed back, the stiffness in her wrists even dissolving in his grip.

They pulled away from the kiss, and Hermione looked up at him with a glinting smile: "Alright, yes. Good idea."

"That's what I like to hear," said Ron, lowering his body on top of hers and still grabbing her wrists, the kiss more intense this time. He could feel Hermione laughing through the kiss, as she shook his hands off and wrapped her newly-freed arms around him, pushing his back down and relishing in the feel of his weight on her. Ron took that as a signal to go further, and he opened his mouth to let his tongue meet Hermione's. Even in that, she was competitive: her own tongue soon pushed back as her left leg wrapped zealously around his torso to bring him even closer. Ron allowed himself to settle into the warmth of her embrace, closing his eyes and feeling himself dissolving entirely into the kiss.

All of a sudden, he was whipped around and found himself lying flat on his back: Hermione had used her grip on him, aided by her leg, to flip him over so that she was now on top. "See?" she smirked, planting a peck on the corner of his mouth. "I win at this too."

They kissed like that for a little while longer, Hermione's fingers lost in Ron's hair and Ron's sturdy hands wrapped tightly around her back, unable to contain the elated giggles that every so often trickled from their mouths. With the Battle of Hogwarts just a couple of months behind them, their relationship still radiated with the rosy glow of novelty. Neither could believe their sheer luck at being together, the physical thrill of having someone to hold and kiss after years of pining badly, and they were still getting used to finding their way around each other's bodies.

At last, Hermione pulled away and rolled over to lay on her back beside him, resting her head on his chest and placing a hand beside it. Ron brought a hand behind his head and left it there, the other one wrapped around Hermione to press her close to his side. The day was clear-blue and gorgeous: the blades of grass rippled with the warm summer breeze, and they basked in the molten gold of the afternoon sun.

"This is nice, isn't it?" said Ron. "Just laying here together, you and me?"

He felt Hermione's head shift against his chest as she nodded. "It's lovely," she said, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled fleetingly and then began lightly tracing circles on his chest with her fingertips. "But it's also strange, in a way. To be laying here with you, not a care in the world, not saving the world or any of that rubbish. It feels... like being allowed to just be normal kids."

"There's never been anything normal about us," Ron replied, and he knew that both of their minds were racing with a silverscreen show of all the trouble they'd put themselves into since they were eleven.

"No, I know, and that's wonderful," said Hermione, concentrated on the patterns her fingertips spelled out on his chest. "But sometimes, you need to feel like you're any boy or any girl in the world."

"You're not just any girl to me, Hermione Granger," Ron said, sweeping her more closely into his arms and kissing her softly. Hermione reciprocated the tender kiss through a smile. They pulled away and now lay each on their sides, facing each other, holding their gazes in their center.

"But isn't it nice to just be Ron?" Hermione whispered, sending a hand out to caress his cheek. He nestled close into her hand, reveling in the warmth of her touch.

"I'm always Ron," he replied, bringing his lips to her hand to kiss it.

"But I mean just Ron," Hermione continued, letting her fingers trace the outline of his lips. "Not _Ron Weasley_ , Harry Potter's friend, destroyer of the locket, savior of the Wizarding World. I mean just Ron," she said, feeling his lips pucker to kiss her hand again. " _My_ Ron."

"Well, if you put it like that," he purred, hoisting her carefully back on top of him, their noses practically touching, "I like that a lot. I like being _your_ Ron."

" _My_ Ron," she repeated, and he felt her breath tickle at his cheek. They kissed deeply again, Ron's arms squeezing Hermione tightly and her own two hands settled neatly on each of his cheeks.

"Yours," he let out in a breath, and let his kisses trail downward toward her neck, where he nestled as he kissed and nipped at the tender skin. "I'm yours, Hermione, say my name."

"Ron," Hermione whispered, her lips conveniently by his ear. She let out a little gasp as his kisses on her neck became more intense, and retaliated by closing her teeth around his earlobe and tugging lightly at it. He seemed to like that, and let out a little moan, muffled by her neck. "Ron, Ron," she kept saying, in between kisses pressed to his temple. Finally, Ron came back up and his lips locked with hers again, fitting together like puzzle pieces in the kiss they were both growing so accustomed to in their months together. The kiss lasted them a short eternity, each wanting to kiss deeper, to kiss stronger, until they pulled away for air.

Hermione, perched on top, smiled down at the redhead boy she was hopelessly in love with, who simultaneously made her feel like the only girl in the world and more blissfully normal than anyone ever had. Who neither worshipped her nor treated her with contempt for her intelligence, but rather bickered with her, joked with her, put them on the same level and made her feel like she'd found her place. Which, on this picnic blanket in this eden-like clearing, she believed even more strongly.

She was normally whip-sharp with words, but now, staring down into the blue eyes that contained nothing but love for her, she struggled to convey the torrent of feelings he unleashed in her heart. _So this is what being eighteen should really feel like_. Unable to find words for everything she wanted to tell him, she instead pressed another short kiss to his lips and tried to put all she felt into two succinct, honest words, which carried more love and meaning than she could ever hope to express otherwise: " _My_ Ron."


End file.
